Nuestro tres de mayo
by Aredhel Anarion
Summary: Tres de mayo de 1998. Voldemort ha muerto y todo el mundo lo está celebrando. Salvo Harry Potter, que acarrea con la carga más pesada de todas: la culpa. ¿Quién sino Ginny puede animarlo? Mi primer ¿lime/lemmon? Reto: "te reto a..."


_Mi humilde contribución al reto **"te reto a..."** del foro Weird Sisters. Como no, se lo dedico a **.medianoche**, que fue la que me retó. Espero que te guste, teniendo en cuenta que nunca había escrito nada así. Así que si es una chapuza, dímelo, por favor. Sé que lo acabo rápido, pero es que una tarde me entró la inspiración y he aquí el resultado. No voy a decir "deseo que os guste", sino más bien "deseo que no os decepcione". Una vez más, como siempre, pido críticas. Me ayudan a mejorar. :)  
_  
**  
Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes/escenarios pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Si tuviera la mitad de imaginación que ella, posiblemente ya sería tremendamente rica. Yo sólo me limito a llenar huecos que ella nos ha dejado para nuestra propia imaginación, un regalo que sin duda es de los más grandes.

* * *

**Nuestro 3 de mayo **

-¡El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha caído! ¡Voldemort ha muerto!

_"Tiene gracia, ahora todo el mundo se atreve a pronunciar su nombre."_ –pensó Harry, divertido.

Desde el imponente castillo de piedra que siempre había considerado su hogar llegaban gritos jubilosos que celebraban la caída de Voldemort. Todo el mundo estaba eufórico, y los elfos domésticos estaban preparando un gran banquete para celebrarlo a altas horas de la noche. Peeves cantaba, y por primera vez, la gente coreaba sus canciones. El miedo que hasta hacía apenas unas horas había reinado en el colegio se iba disipando conforme un cálido bienestar se iba diluyendo con timidez en el hasta entonces tenso y opresivo ambiente.

Pero no todo era alegría en ese glorioso momento. Muchas lechuzas llevaban la buena nueva a las familias de sus dueños. Desgraciadamente, un buen número de ellas también eran portadoras de malas noticias. Las muertes de familiares y amigos enturbiaban el gran acontecimiento, _La Caída_, como había pasado a llamarse en tan sólo unas horas; y los cadáveres que estaban siendo retirados no hacían sino sembrar la desdicha. _La Caída_… Sin duda alguna, ese día, ese tres de mayo, figuraría en los libros de Historia, siempre ligado al nombre de Harry Potter. Pero en esos momentos, a Harry Potter no le importaba que su nombre figurara en todos los libros de Historia. No le importaba lo más mínimo que todo el mundo se acercara a darle la mano, o las gracias, o simplemente unos golpecitos en el hombro acompañados de una débil sonrisa. No se sentía merecedor de eso, ni de nada.

Por eso había intentado huir de todo, de todos. Había escapado de las palabras de agradecimiento, de las palmadas en el hombro casi siempre acompañadas de lágrimas escondidas. No podía evitar pensar en todas las personas que habían renunciado a la vida por su causa, por su decisión de no entregarse. Todos ellos le habían seguido hasta el final, y en el final habían encontrado la muerte. Tonks, Lupin, Colin, Fred… y otros tantos que no merecían ese final, sino una vida plena y feliz, sin la sombra de Voldemort extendiéndose sobre ellos.

No había sido fácil escaparse de la multitud, pero después de todo, crecer con Dudley no había sido en vano. Su capacidad de escabullirse lo había llevado a la orilla más recóndita del lago, donde una vez creyó ver a su padre. Sonrió al recordarlo. Desde esa orilla tenía una perspectiva panorámica del castillo. Sabía que lo estarían buscando, pero no quería verlos. A nadie. No quería volver a vislumbrar los cadáveres de sus amigos, ni la amargura de sus familiares. No quería oír palabras de agradecimiento. No quería constatar de nuevo su culpa, la misma que le roía por dentro poco a poco, sumiéndolo en una intensa agonía.

Pero no había podido escapar de Ginny. La chica lo había encontrado arrodillado a la orilla del lago y con lágrimas en los ojos. Sin pronunciar palabra, se había descalzado y se había sentado a su lado, con los delicados pies sumergidos en el agua del lago. Había dirigido sus hermosos ojos hacia él, y le había cogido la mano sin mediar palabra, compartiendo su dolor.

Cada vez que el chico miraba a Ginny, se maravillaba de su fortaleza, de sus ganas de vivir. Ella no había ido a agobiarle con agradecimientos ni compasión, se había sentado a comprenderlo en silencio. Y mientras las estrellas brillaban y el ruido del castillo aumentaba, ambos seguían sentados sin intercambiar palabra alguna. Comprendiéndose en silencio. Finalmente, Harry se decidió a romperlo. Con un leve apretón en la mano de Ginny reclamó su atención.

La chica estaba pálida y demacrada. Sus ojos expresaban un dolor infinito, y a la vez, una chispa cálida de afecto. Estaba sucia, y sus vestimentas rasgadas, pero mantenía su entereza con aplomo, aunque sus pálidas facciones mostrasen una agonía absoluta. Aún así, era infinitamente hermosa a los ojos de Harry. Ginevra, su Ginevra. Lentamente, la cogió por los hombros y la abrazó, aferrándose a ella como si fuera su única manera de anclarse al mundo. Y aunque ese mundo se tambaleara y amenazara con acabar con él, Harry quería quedarse. Quería estar con ella.

- Siento tanto lo de Fred… -susurró al oído de la chica. Ella le abrazó más fuerte, comprendiendo al instante lo que Harry quería decir con esas palabras.

- No es culpa tuya. Él…- se le quebró la voz, pero aún así continuó. – Él era muy valiente. Y…

Ginny se derrumbó. Empezó a sollozar quedamente, con vergüenza. Harry la estrechó aún más fuertemente entre sus brazos y le acarició el pelo lentamente. La culpa volvió a martillearle el pecho con intensidad. Permanecieron así largo rato, hasta que Ginny se calmó.

- Lo siento. –dijo con una risita nerviosa, apenas audible. – No tendrías porque haber soportado esto.

Harry sonrió forzadamente por toda respuesta y le dio un último apretón antes de soltarla.

- Todos estamos algo… deprimidos. Esto es muy duro, aunque mañana aparecerá pintado de rosa.

- Sé qué piensas. Tú no tienes la culpa, Harry. Ni se te ocurra pensarlo. Eres un héroe. Has acabado con la mayor amenaza en el mundo mágico. Eres historia. De no ser por ti…

- ¡De no ser por mí toda esa gente estaría viva! ¡Voldemort me habría matado, y se hubiera ido con toda tranquilidad! Sin dejar ese rastro de cadáveres… - los ojos de Harry llameaban de furia, de resignación, de impotencia, de tantos sentimientos encontrados al interrumpir el discurso de Ginny, que la chica se estremeció.

- ¡Voldemort los hubiera matado antes o después, Harry! ¡Y tú has impedido que el rastro de cadáveres sea kilométrico! – le gritó Ginny.

Harry calló. Aunque la lógica aplastante de las palabras de Ginny había conseguido aligerar un poco su carga, no podía evitar pensar en todos los cuerpos que descansaban ordenadamente en el Gran Comedor. Todos esas personas que ahora podrían estar vivas, aunque fuese en medio de la guerra.

- No te mortifiques más, Harry, no es tu culpa.

Harry le sonrió débilmente. Quería darle las gracias, besarla, hacerle el amor en ese instante. Pero en vez de eso, le cogió la mano. Ella le sonrió a su vez, y se recostó en el hombro del chico. Harry se sobresaltó por el contacto, pero no se apartó. Era agradable tener a Ginny entre sus brazos, acariciando su cabello pelirrojo que reposaba sobre su hombro, cogido de su bonita y pequeña mano. Sabía perfectamente que esa era una postura comprometida para haber roto su relación un año atrás, pero no quiso estropear el mágico momento. Después de todo, no había dejado de quererla.

Largo rato estuvieron así sentados, apoyados el uno en el otro, con una sonrisa silenciosa en los labios. Ambos disfrutaban de la presencia del otro, que les hacía olvidar un poco la masacre que la guerra había dejado tras de sí. Tratando de olvidar el amargo sentimiento de pérdida que les inundaba.

Ya se oían voces en el castillo que les hacían pensar que la cena estaba casi servida, pero ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de ir a enfrentarse de nuevo con la cruda realidad.

A pesar de ser de noche, hacía calor, y eso le dio la idea a Ginny. Una idea para hacer desaparecer los malos pensamientos del chico, para distraerlo de lo que se le venía encima con la cena.

- Oye, hueles un poco mal. –rió, al tiempo que salpicaba a Harry.

El chico se sobresaltó, pero en seguida sonrió.

-Tú tampoco es que huelas a rosas, Ginny. La verdad es que se parece más a _eau de cagón_. – dijo con retintín, imitando a la perfección la pronunciación de Fleur.

Ambos rierona carcajadas, aliviados al constatar que aún conservaban la capacidad de reír. Ginny comenzó a salpicar a Harry, cuya camiseta enseguida acabó empapada.

-¡Oye, tú! – sin pensarlo, Harry se abalanzó sobre la chica y la tiró al agua. Sonrió ante el chillido de sorpresa de Ginny, mientras ambos se sumergían en el lago cristalino.

-¡Está fría! – gritó la chica, asomando la cabeza de la superficie del agua.

Harry la abrazó, riendo. Todos los temores, remordimientos, y pudores se habían quedado en la orilla. Pero cuando Ginny emergió entera del agua, se le cortó la respiración, y la vergüenza volvió. La camisa blanca de la chica estaba completamente empapada, y se le pegaba al cuerpo, revelando un sujetador negro de encaje que hizo que Harry tuviera que tragar saliva. Ginny se dio cuenta de la mirada de Harry, y turbada, se volvió a sumergir, buceando hacia él y enredándose en sus piernas.

Al sentir el contacto con Ginny, Harry sintió un extraño calor acumulándose en el hemisferio sur de su cuerpo. Tratando de acabar con la incómoda situación, el chico la cogió para alzarla del agua y apartarla de sus partes sensibles. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que, al asirla para elevarla, su mano había quedado rozando uno de sus pechos. Notaba perfectamente el endurecido pezón de Ginny bajo su mano y los alocados latidos del corazón de la chica, que latía casi tan deprisa como el suyo. La soltó, y ambos, ruborizados, hicieron caso omiso del accidente y siguieron chapoteando y bromeando.

A Harry cada vez se le hacía más difícil ignorar la camiseta empapada de Ginny, que le incitaba a hacer cosas de las que se avergonzaba sólo de pensar. El cabello rojo de la chica se le pegaba al rostro de una manera deliciosa, y a Harry no se le escapaba el detalle de sus pezones, que se marcaban a través de la tela. Estaba dolorosamente apetecible, y el autocontrol que el chico ejercía sobre su cuerpo se desmoronaba por momentos.

En un instante entre sus juegos acuáticos, quedaron abrazados, riendo como niños pequeños, disfrutando como si nada hubiera pasado. Ginny intentó soltarse, pero Harry se lo impidió, estrechándola contra sí. Se miraron unos segundos, segundos en los que Harry tomó una arriesgada decisión. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Sabía a lo que se arriesgaba. Él había cortado con ella, y no podía esperar que ella se lanzara a sus brazos como si él no le hubiera partido el corazón. Pero la quería, y la guerra había terminado, y ¡Merlín! Estaba guapísima así empapada. Y era tiempo de arriesgar, de hacer cambios.

Para su sorpresa y alegría, Ginny se entregó al beso con pasión. Sus lenguas se enredaban en un frenético baile de provocación, y sus cuerpos se rozaban insinuantes. Harry recorría cada rincón de la boca que tanto tiempo llevaba ansiando con fruición. Pronto ambos cayeron a la orilla del lago, empapados y riendo, más felices de lo que nunca habían sido desde aquel fatídico día en el que rompieron su relación.

-Te quiero.- susurró Ginny al oído de Harry.

Harry notó que esas palabras estimulaban todos sus centros nerviosos, y besó a la chica con la pasión que había contenido durante todo ese tiempo, desde el día en que Ginny le hizo el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que había recibido nunca. Ese beso que le había acompañado durante todo su viaje, dándole un sentido a su misión.

Poco a poco, la mano de Harry empezó a tantear la resbaladiza espalda de Ginny por debajo de la empapada camisa. El ritmo del beso se hizo desenfrenado, y el chico comenzó a desabrochar los primeros botones de la blusa que cada vez entorpecía más sus movimientos. Cuando lo consiguió, comenzó a besar su vientre con largos y tiernos besos, subiendo cada vez más. Llegó a su sujetador de encaje, y empezó a morder el borde, desgarrándolo con los dientes. El deseo lo embriagaba, y cada vez se sentía menos capaz de controlarse.

- Ginny…

Se sentía culpable. La quería, pero sabía que le había hecho mucho daño. Y no le parecía correcto estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento con ella, después de haber partido su corazón. Miró a la chica con la vergüenza plasmada en sus ojos verdes. A esa distancia, podía distinguir cada una de las encantadoras pecas que adornaban la nariz de Ginny, ahora roja por lo comprometido de la situación.

-Calla. Te he estado esperando desde aquel día. – dijo ella dulcemente, tapándole la boca y sonriendo.

Harry recordó ese día. El día en el que cortaron su relación, el día en que tuvo que aceptar que Dumbledore estaba muerto, el día en que todo el horror de la guerra se hizo más real de lo que nunca había sido. Desde aquel día, desde el principio del fin, Ginny le había estado esperando. El chico se sorprendió de lo bien que se entendía con ella. Y la adoró más que nunca. Ella siempre parecía saber lo que él estaba pensando, y tenía una respuesta preparada para cada ocasión. Ella le había esperado… Y no quería estropear con palabras ese momento.

Hundió sus labios en el suave cuello de la chica, mientras esta suspiraba. Mordisqueó su oreja con dulzura, mientras Ginny se revolvía bajo su cuerpo. Lentamente, sus labios se fueron deslizando hasta su escote, hasta aquellos gloriosos pechos con los que tantas noches había soñado. Le arrancó la camisa ya desabrochada con un último tirón, y sus manos subieron por las piernas de la chica que tanto amaba, provocando en ella escalofríos de placer al seguir por su espalda, hasta el cierre de su delicado sujetador. Con un único apretón, se deshizo de la prenda y contempló aquellos dos pechos, objetos de su pensamiento en tantas noches de insomnio. Ella sonrió tímidamente, y atrajo a Harry hacia sí para besarlo.

Poco a poco, las manos del chico se fueron deslizando otra vez hacia la entrepierna de Ginny, atreviéndose a explorar los terrenos desconocidos bajo su falda. Acarició levemente su zona privada a través de la tela de su ropa íntima, y notó cómo la chica se estremecía de placer. Torpemente, se deshizo de la falda de Ginny, mientras ella le arrancaba a tirones su camisa, acariciando su espalda y vientre de una manera tan sutil que Harry se sintió enloquecer.

Pronto quedaron los dos desnudos, ajenos al mundo que les rodeaba, empapados en la fría agua del lago. Harry contempló el cuerpo de la chica con veneración. Cada centímetro de aquel delicado cuerpo era un tesoro que siempre conservaría en la memoria, estaba seguro. La abrazó fuertemente, siendo dolorosamente consciente de lo cerca que había estado de perderla.

Ambos habían pasado la frontera. Lo sabían. Ninguno de los dos había llegado tan lejos nunca. Con torpeza, Harry acarició a Ginny suavemente, con infinita ternura. Sus miradas se encontraron, y ambos enrojecieron, avergonzados. Ella lo besó con fiereza, y Harry interpretó en ese gesto un permiso para seguir; y con cuidado (o tal vez fuese vergüenza) acarició con dos dedos el sexo de Ginny, arrancando de su boca suspiros ahogados mientras besaba su cuello y paseaba la otra mano por su espalda y sus caderas.

Cuando, poco después, Ginny sintió a Harry en su interior, lanzó un grito que era a la vez de placer y de dolor, de euforia y de incredulidad. Llevaba ansiando ese momento desde que conoció a ese chico moreno al que había querido desde que lo vio aquella vez en la estación de tren. Entonces ella tenía diez años, pero no lo había olvidado. Y ahora tenía dieciséis años, y le seguía queriendo como desde entonces. Incluso más. Y ahí estaba, haciendo el amor con ese chico. En seguida se dejó llevar por ese éxtasis en el que le sumía cada embestida de Harry, el mismo que le hacía olvidar todo el horror de la guerra, todo el dolor con el que cargaba, todo menos el vínculo que le unía a ese chico. Entregándose a la locura de tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Más tarde, ambos descansaban en la verde hierba que rodeaba el lago. Abrazados y desnudos aún, miraban las estrellas de esa noche tan especial en tantos sentidos. Sin mediar palabra. Ginny se volvió hacia Harry y le miró, con una inmensa alegría pintada en sus ojos.

- Van a pensar que te han secuestrado. Quizá deberíamos volver. – la chica rompió el silencio, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Harry la besó una vez más, saboreando aquellos labios que había aprendido a amar. Ambos se levantaron y se vistieron deprisa, presas de un pudor que no había aparecido hasta entonces, cuando al verse desnudos, fueron conscientes de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Volvieron al castillo en silencio, cogidos de la mano, diciéndose con ese contacto todo lo que no podían expresar con palabras.

-Sin duda ha sido un día para recordar. –Ginny rompió el silencio con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Sí, Voldemort ha sido derrotado. Ha sido un día grandioso. A partir de ahora, lo llamarán _"El grandioso tres de mayo de 1998."- _contestó Harry irónico, fingiendo olvidar lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos.

-¡Tonto! –rió Ginny, pegándole suavemente en el hombro.

Llegaron a las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor, desde donde se oía un barullo general. De repente, Harry fue consciente otra vez de todo lo que había acontecido ese tres de mayo. Todo se le vino encima, aplastándolo con su agobiante peso, la culpabilidad. Fred, Colin, Lupin, Tonks… todos desfilaron por su mente en un macabro desfile de dolor y confusión.

-Pero, ¿sabes qué? – Ginny susurraba a su lado, sacándolo de la espiral de dolor en la que estaba sumido. – Yo prefiero llamarlo "_Nuestro tres de mayo"_.

Harry sonrió eufórico ante las palabras de Ginny, y sintió como parte de ese opresivo peso que era la culpa desaparecía ante la dulzura del comentario.

- Te quiero, Ginny. ¿Lo sabías, no?

Por toda respuesta, ella lo besó.

- Voy a estar aquí contigo siempre, para cuando creas que no puedes más.

Harry apretó su mano, agradeciendo a Dios la existencia de una criatura como Ginny. Y así, cogidos de la mano y sin vergüenza alguna, entraron juntos en el Gran Comedor, enfrentándose a todo lo que se les venía encima. Lo bueno y lo malo. Juntos.

* * *

_¿Qué os parece? Qué nervios... Reitero que nunca nunca nunca había escrito lime/lemmon, así que ya sabíais que no iba a ser una obra de arte. También repito (qué pesada soy, ¿eh?) que las críticas me encantan, incluso si son crueles y me hacen llorar. Gracias a _**_Roses' Rain Spell_**_ por el fantástico reto. Espero de corazón que no os decepcione.  
_


End file.
